Destin
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Passé - présent ...


**À tout les futurs lecteurs de ma Fic,**

**Je voudrais vous demandez de ne pas m'écrire de Reviews pour me proposer une suite, car il n'y en aura pas, point final. Je me plaît à écrire des One Shots, alors je continuerai dans cette voie.**

**Merci bien. **

**Bella**

Je suis Isabelle Swan, mais Bella pour les intimes. J'étais du genre marginale, avant de le rencontrer, ma vie d'avant ne ressemble en rien à celle d'aujourd'hui et malgré tout, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde! Mon univers à ces cotés, mon petit monde confortable me plaît et nous sommes toujours aussi bien que lors de notre rencontre. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'épicerie du coin, à _Forks_, où j'étais partie acheté des pâtes à lasagnes et notre épopée romantique à prit jour dans cet endroit anodins. Edward Cullen, qu'il s'appelle et il est la meilleure chose qu'il m'est arrivé dans la vie … J'ignore où j'en serais s'il nous ne nous serions pas tombés dessus, dans cette fameuse épicerie!

Avant Edward, je fréquentais toute sort de gens et mon copain s'appelait Aro Volturi. Quel nom étrange, direz-vous!. Son nom provenait de ses origines italiennes, venues de génération en génération, jusqu'à lui.

Il fut mon '' _premier amour _'' en fin de compte, nous étions ensemble depuis le secondaire et il nous paraissait normal d'être encore ensemble malgré le manque de sentiment flagrant. Nous nous étions habitués l'un à l'autre, peut-être même au détriment de notre couple et finalement, c'est ce qui a causé sa fin!

Aro et moi sommes restés ensemble 5 ans, mais au cours des 3 dernières années, nous n'avions plus les mêmes fréquentations qu'avant. Aro m'a fait rencontré plusieurs personnes non-fréquentable, mais pour le plaisir d'Aro, je les côtoyaient quand même. J'aurais tout fais pour Aro, je lui aurais donné la Lune s'il l'aurait voulu et il savait en profité amplement! Plusieurs j'avais dû '' _obéir _'' comme il me le disait si bien, pour ne pas le fâcher.

Nos amis nous ont initiés à la drogue, mais de plus en plus dure, jusqu'au _crack. _Les mois avançaient et Aro devenait de plus en plus violent avec moi et son entourage, tous l'on laissé tomber pour ne plus subir son mépris. Il n'était pas rare, pour moi, de recevoir des coups au visage lorsqu'il était en colère contre la planète entière, pour rien! J'écopais pour les autres : quelqu'un le mettait en colère et s'était moi qui mangeais les claques.

Ma dépendance au _crack, _n'étant pas aussi intense que la sienne, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser après plusieurs séances de désintoxication. Aro n'a, bien entendu, jamais rien voulu savoir de ces séances et notre relation s'est terminée le jours où je suis entrée à l'hôpital, blessée à la tête par sa faute. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, plus qu'habituellement, et s'était mit à taper sur moi. Une commotion cérébrale, une fracture du bras gauche et la jambe gauche brisée, furent les derniers maux qu'il m'eus infligés.

Nos chemins ne se sont plus jamais croisés, mais sa photo était dans la chronique nécrologique du journal, cette semaine.

**Aro Volturi, décédé le 14 septembre 2015**

**« J'ai trouvé son corps allongé tout près de son lit, mais il avait déjà perdu la vie lorsque je suis arrivé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui, ni les ambulanciers … » Nous dis un ami proche d'Aro. **

**Les médecins Légistes affirment que la dose de drogue injectée dans son sang fut trop forte pour son organisme, mais que ce geste n'était pas volontaire. Aro Volturi n'a pas voulu mettre fin à ses jours, mais a rencontré son destin brutalement …**

**Paix à son âme.**

J'ignorais si je devais sourire ou fondre en larme, après tout … il avait été quelqu'un de proche, durant 5 ans! Après tout ce que j'ai vécue avec lui, je n'arrive toujours pas à lui en vouloir … Et j'ai ressentis une légère culpabilité lorsqu'une larme s'est échappée de mon œil.

Edward et moi avons fais connaissance une petite semaine plus tard, dans cette fameuse épicerie. Ma maladresse légendaire et moi-même avons entrés en collision avec lui, nous étalant par terre d'un même geste et je m'étais répandue en excuse face à lui, mais il se pâmait à me répéter que rien n'était ma faute. Nous nous sommes pratiquement engueulés pour savoir à qui était la faute, mais notre conflit c'est réglé lorsque j'ai décidé de quitter et qu'il m'a suivie jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ai voulu ouvrir la valise de ma voiture, mais il l'a repoussée d'un geste de la main et m'a demandé mon numéro de cellulaire. J'avoue avoir été surprise par sa demande et je l'avais rembarré, mais il m'a suppliée de lui donner mes coordonnés et je n'ai eu d'autre choix, devant ses yeux de cockers, de lui écrire sur le dos de la facture de mon marché!

J'étais entrain de préparer mes lasagnes pour un repas en solo, quand Edward m'a appelée. Le soir-même, nous nous sommes vus chez moi, pour déguster ma _superbe _lasagne comme dirait Edward.

Nous avons parlés de politique, de catégorie sociale et de nos passés respectifs, durant tout le repas. Au moment de la vaisselle, l'historie s'est corsée un peu …

Je lui avais recommandé de m'attendre sur le canapé, parce que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Je m'en souviens encore …

**Flashback**

_J'étais de dos au salon, face à l'évier pour laver la vaisselle et deux mains se sont posées de part et d'autre de mon corps. J'ai sursauté, mais Edward me tenait fermement les hanches contre le lavabo pour m'empêcher de bouger et surtout, de me retourner. _

_« Bouges pas, Bella … » M'avait-il conseillé, à l'oreille. _

_Doucement, il m'avait retiré ma robe de coton et avait promenés ses mains sur la totalité de mon être. Une main sur mon sein droit, l'autre dans ma culotte, il m'avait donné le plus bel orgasme de ma vie, rien qu'en bougeant son doigt sur mon clitoris et pinçant mon téton. _

_Dans l'excitation du moment, je n'avais pas pris conscience que je me frottais sur le sexe d'Edward, collé contre moi. Après m'avoir bien trempée, Edward s'est enfin décidé à m'enlever ma culotte qu'il a jetée beaucoup plus loin. _

_Totalement nue, j'avais passé ma main dans mon dos pour chatouiller son pénis et à l'entendre … J'avais réussie! Les gémissements et les grondements qu'il poussait étaient magnifique à entendre. Une vraie mélodie pour les oreilles, une symphonie pure et simple! _

_Il a placé sa main sur la mienne pour m'arrêter et m'a poussé les hanches du lavabo, mais il maintenait toujours mes mains fermement accrochées au rebord de celui-ci. _

_Nous avons fais l'amour dans cette position, pour la première fois! Il était entré en moi de manière tellement tendre que nos corps se sont emboîtés seuls, sans une quelconque aide. _

_Il ne cessait de me chuchoter des mots tendres et affectueux, pendant l'amour, entre deux soupirs de plaisir. Mes mains moites m'empêchaient de bien me soutenir, mais je tentais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas gâcher ce magnifique moment. _

_L'orgasme qui a suvi avait été incomparable à n'importe quel autre chose, au monde. Une panoplie de sensation mélangée, on aurait dit que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Le plaisir était quasiment insupportable, mais c'est une métaphore … Bien évidement! _

Edward et moi, depuis cette fameuse soirée '' _lasagne _'', n'avons jamais été séparés. Il m'a fait sa grande demande 5 mois après notre première fois, mais nos liens étaient si fort que rien au monde aurait pu m'empêcher d'épouser Edward Cullen.

Alice, la sœur d'Edward, s'était occupée de toute l'organisation qu'un mariage prenait, à mon plus grand plaisir! Je détestais et déteste toujours avoir à organiser des évènements, que se soit mon mariage ou n'importe quel autre chose et Alice m'avait sauvé la vie.

Je vous épargnerez les détails de ma nuit de noces, vous en avez suffisamment su pour l'instant … Je dirai simplement que comme le veux tout les mariages, il fut le plus beau jours de ma vie …!


End file.
